


she's the sunset in the west

by brookethenerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: Robin visits the reader on the farm where they work (aka fluff and horses!)
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader
Kudos: 13





	she's the sunset in the west

Robin turned onto the dirt road leading to the ranch, the tires spitting up gravel as she pulled across the small lot and parked in front of the main building. The barn and its accompanying field were sat behind the main house-turned-office, and Robin headed past it toward the closest pen, scanning the enclosure for you.

You stood on the far side of the paddock facing a horse as pitch colored as tar. He was beautiful, slender limbed and muscular, coat shining starkly against his light surroundings. You reached a hand out tentatively, fingers settling against the colt’s nose.

Robin’s stomach tumbled at the tenderness of your gesture, and she yearned for those gentle hands on her skin, those knowing fingers tangled in her hair.

“Afternoon, cowgirl!” Robin called, stepping onto the bottom slat of the wooden fence, leaning over the top. Your head snapped in her direction, a smile brightening your face. The colt nosed your back, and you reached back to run a hand along his neck before jogging to greet Robin at the fence. You stretched up on your toes to meet her at her height, drawing her in by the neck for a chaste kiss.

Robin lost her balance the moment your lips touched, and you pulled away, a knowing smile playing on your lips. You hoisted yourself up and over the fence, hitting the dirt with a thud and straightening.

“If you call me _cowgirl_ one more time….” You warned. Robin grinned, reaching out and looping her fingers through your belt loops, drawing you against her. She didn’t have to look around to make sure no one was watching; here, on the farm, half the employees were gay, and the other half didn’t care. The ranch was the one place you could be yourself; the one place Robin could come to be herself, with you.

“Take off the cowboy boots, and I’ll consider stopping.”

“I’m not about to fuck up my sneakers,” you protested. Robin shrugged, pressing her hips into yours, pushing you against the fence.

“Then the nickname stays,” she said. You pouted and pulled away from her, but your hand found its way into hers, your fingers threaded together. You tugged Robin in the direction of the barn, and she let you pull her along, swinging your joined hands between you with exaggeration.

Since first getting the job at the horse rescue, you’d spent most your weekends and evenings on the farm, and Robin was there as much as you were. The other farmhands and employees cared little if anyone had visitors, so long as said visitors were willing to get a bit dirty. And Robin was more than willing; a little help mucking out stalls led to lots of kisses stolen against fences and pens.

The horse’s stalls were at the far end of the barn, the goats and lambs and pigs occupying the closer half. The pigs squealed happily as you both passed, and Robin stretched a hand through the fence to stroke one of the pig’s heads, continuing down past the stalls. Her favorite animals in the barn were the Shetland ponies, who butted their heads up against her in the hopes of earning food, never ceasing to draw a giggle out of either of you.

You tugged open the door to one of the stalls, and Robin followed you in. The stall was home to a silver-coated mare named Delilah, who nickered contentedly at your entrance. As you moved around the booth, straightening it up, Robin tugged a carrot out of the feed box hanging over the wooden fencing, holding it out for Delilah.

In an effort to reach the carrot in record time, Delilah knocked you out of the way and chomped on her carrot. Robin laughed and leaned around the massive beast to see you, catching your balance on Delilah’s backside.

“Christ, Liles,” you said, stepping out of the danger-zone and sweeping hay into one corner. Once Delilah was finished snacking, and you were finished cleaning, you moved to stand near the mare’s front. Delilah leaned her large head against you, and a hand wrapped up around her, tugging her against you with a laugh.

“I think I might have some competition,” Robin observed, nodding to you and Delilah. Delilah, as if knowing she was being discussed, flicked her tail and huffed.

“What can I say?” You patted her thick neck and leaned away, hand falling back to your side. “She’s obsessed.”

“I’m obsessed,” Robin said pointedly, a grin playing on her lips. Delilah snorted and tossed her head as if to say _nuh-uh_.

You joined her at the front of the pen, moving out into the main barn with Robin behind you, closing Delilah into her stall. The mare stuck her head out over the top of the door, nosing Robin.

“You? Obsessed?” You scoffed, and Robin snaked a hand out to take your wrist, tugging you against her. She leaned in, ghosting a kiss across your lips, pulling back to whisper, “So absolutely obsessed.”

“Mhmm.” You let her kiss you once more, stomach flopping pleasantly.

“I think we earned a break,” she murmured.

“You don’t even work here.”

“You deserve a break. With me,” she corrected. Your eyes flashed bright and excited, pupils blown, and Robin laced your fingers together before pulling you toward the wooden ladder leading up to the loft.

The loft was mostly storage, a small space packed with equipment, piles of blankets for the winter, and various bags of feed. Stablehands rarely went up, save for you, and over the last few months, you’d converted it into your own little place. Blankets spread out in a pallet, hay bales dragged out of the way, flashlights tucked along the walls.

Your lips were on Robin’s the moment she stepped off the ladder into the loft, hands gripping her waist as you backed her up against a hay bale. She traced a line down your cheek with her lips, kissing across your jaw, moving to the jut of your throat, and making your stomach twist.

Your lips parted against hers, one hand climbing to tangle in her hair, the other splayed across the small of her back, fingers cool against her skin. She didn’t even care that you’ve been working with animals all day, or that there were little pieces of hay trapped in your hair, or even that your clothes were covered in dirt; she only cares about the heat of your mouth on hers and the press of your fingertips against her skin.

Robin pulled back to look at you, your lips shiny and eyes dark with desire. She’d be content to kiss you until she ran out of breath, if that was an option. She’d kiss you until the world burned down, and even then, she’d kiss you until the flames took you both. She didn’t think she’d ever get enough.

“Maybe I should ditch the video store and come work here,” she murmured. You smiled against her lips, nudging her nose with yours.

“So we could get even less done at our respective jobs than we already do?”

“Precisely,” Robin said. You pulled back with a grin, arms wound around her neck, and tipped your forehead against hers.

“More of _this_ ,” Robin said, kissing you softly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be enough of _this_.”

Robin gave you a wicked grin, hands sliding beneath the fabric of your shirt, making your stomach twist. Her heart hammered like a kick drum, so loud in her ears she was surprised you couldn’t hear.

“Luckily for you, then,” she said, “I’m in it for the long haul.”

“Yeah?” You asked, brows arching, hope shining in your eyes. Robin nodded, and you smiled.

“Then we’re on the same page, I guess,” you said. And then you kissed her again, and Robin was sure she’d never get enough. Enough of this, enough of you.

But luckily, for the time being, she had you. For the time being, there was nothing to worry about; nothing to do but kiss you back.


End file.
